<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Safe Spot by Tankbuster626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211373">A Safe Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbuster626/pseuds/Tankbuster626'>Tankbuster626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Giantess Prey, Human Pred, Jack Darby Vore, Larger Prey, M/F, No one on this site can write vore, Omake, Robot Prey, Robot/Human Relationships, Smaller Pred, Transformers Prey, Vore, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbuster626/pseuds/Tankbuster626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I regret nothing. Suck it!)</p><p>Arcee and Jack have a rather interesting bonding experience with one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcee &amp; Jack Darby, Arcee/Jack Darby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Safe Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arcee, are you sure it’s safe out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You doubt my judgement Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! It’s just that, we’re out in the middle of the woods, at night… like <em> last time </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said this kind of place would be romantic for this. And it is, if I’m being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s just, I’m being paranoid. Bugs, wild animals, Decepticons…”</p><p> </p><p>“You worry too much. The first two are ignorable, and I can handle the third.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…”</p><p> </p><p>Jack Darby rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, a bright red blush having formed on his face, made even brighter by the nearby campfire. For a skinny teenager, he was rather tall at around six feet plus, but even he was towered over by the sapphire clad femme that he called a partner. Arcee just smirked at his demeanor and the way his obsidian black eyes failed to make contact with her glowing blue optics, her curvaceous metal form glinting from the light of the flickering flames. Arcee was leaning on her side, keeping her helm up with one hand, while Jack was sitting on a small log, trying to keep eye contact with his much larger partner even as his whole face was currently doing its best impression of a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>"I… I-It's just… what if it doesn't work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then we can laugh it off; you said it yourself that you wanted to try it with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I know, but I meant with you being about <em> my </em>size! Not like-" He stuttered out, looking away in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack-"</p><p> </p><p>Arcee's firm tone made her human partner pause in his tracks before slowly looking up at her nervously. She still had that soft smile on her face as she looked down at him, which made his heart flutter. The towering Autobot reoriented herself so that she was on her knees facing him, and gently traced a large yet deceptively soft hand under his chin, her delicate touch sending a shiver down the young man's spine. "You'll be fine. Trust me." The two-wheeler assured him. Jack gulped nervously before managing a weak smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Alright than… I guess you'll take the lead then?" He managed to get out with a small chuckle. Arcee returned the gesture as she gently brushed her thumb against his face, her winglets folding against her back in preparation for what was to come. With her optics closed, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his own, and all the tension in the young man's body practically evaporated in an instant. He closed his own eyes and let out a stifled moan of appreciation as he melted into the kiss, his arms reaching up to cup her chin in both hands. The two simply stood there enjoying the moment, with nothing but the sounds of nature all around them… then Jack's jaw suddenly popped out of place, and Arcee's head began to slide <em> into </em> his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Mmph…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yea, trying to swallow an entire Autobot's head was definitely outside of Jack's comfort zone, especially that of his own partner… but if he was going to be honest about one thing, it was that Arcee tasted <b>amazing. </b>Sure, the hard angles of her azure armor made swallowing a somewhat unpleasant sensation, but the overwhelming taste of blue raspberry permeating his taste buds more than made up for it. Despite the impossibility of the situation, he managed to swallow and pull her head down into his throat, his shirt tearing easily as his stomach suddenly swelled when the next swallow pulled Arcee’s head straight into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Probably should've taken that off first…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another swallow, and he was wrapping his lips around her shoulders, a rumble emanating from his stomach as it was forced to expand yet further to contain its comically large meal - the non armored sections of her were surprisingly soft for someone made entirely out of metal, but had a much sweeter taste to them, to the point where he couldn't help but let out a soft rumble of enjoyment as he traced his hands over as much of his Cybertronian partner's frame as he could reach. Her chestplate came next, and he couldn't help but be disappointed by a lack of giant metal breasts to taste. (Not that he was a pervert, but having a partner with boobs bigger than your whole body just sounded like a fun time)</p><p> </p><p>… At least, until he slipped his tongue through an opening in her chest armor, and felt something suspiciously soft. He'd be rewarded with Arcee letting out an honest-to-god <em> squeak </em>as she began to wriggle around a bit. Jack blinked in surprise before his whole face turned red once more and he slowly pulled his tongue away, but was interrupted when the two-wheeler spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "W-Wait Jack! K-...Keep doing that."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"....Okay."</em> Was all Jack could think of as he processed Arcee's request - if she wanted him to keep enjoying her body, who was he to complain? And so he did, pushing his tongue back in and getting her to squirm about once more as the slimy organ tenderly rubbed up against countless pleasure nodes, but the sensation wouldn't last long as Jack was forced to swallow, as his neck was starting to ache from all the weight being forced down his throat. His surprisingly powerful throat muscles contracted around the blue femme's torso and pulled her upper torso down into his gut with one smooth movement, leaving only her hands and forearms to wiggle around. A hard <em>GLRK! </em>echoed out from his throat as he swallowed again to pull her trim abdomen into his mouth, her slim midsection proving just as tasty as the rest of her. His stomach had already swollen to almost cartoonish proportions as he pulled the rest of her torso in, now about the size of a smart car and resting heavily on the soft ground in front of him, and it was only going to get bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Then came the hips. At first, there wasn't really a problem; wide to be sure, but Jack didn’t experience too much trouble wrapping his mouth around them. The real trouble was when his teeth began to graze across what he <em> assumed </em>were going to be literal buns of steel… instead, he'd find soft, yielding metal that his teeth sunk into like giant marshmallows. And Arcee's response to the unexpected nipping was to immediately squirm like a massive fish on the end of a fishing line, her legs, now entirely off the ground, were kicking like crazy while her whole body shook and squirmed within her human lover. Jack didn't need to hear her unintelligible moaning to guess that she was either enjoying the moment… or 10 seconds away from skinning him alive. A few more swallows brought her expansive rear down his throat and sent it packing towards the rest of her frame, leaving her long lovely legs the last thing to send down his gullet.</p><p> </p><p><em> " </em> <em> Well… I made it this far right? And she DOES feel nice stuffed inside of me…" </em></p><p> </p><p>Without anymore hesitation, he tilted his head back as much as he could and bolted down the femme's thighs, which slid down nice and smoothly, and finally her thin yet powerful lower legs - thankfully, her bladed shin guards had been removed beforehand, and weren't kicking anymore, but Jack still felt slightly nervous as he guided the two limbs down like a pair of obscenely large noodles, his tongue occasionally finding its way between certain crevices and nipping at sensitive wires that made them twitch here and there. And when those were gulped down, her large and angular feet were left. Taking one last deep breath, Jack gripped onto them and forced them down as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>GLRK! GULP!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Haaaaaaaah, holy <em> crap </em> Cee…" He gasped out as he slumped against the massive hill that made up his belly. He could hardly believe his own eyes as he stared in mute shock at his swollen stomach; he'd <em> actually </em> eaten Arcee! An 18 foot tall, transforming alien robot that was more than capable of tearing off a Decepticon's head, and he had <em> eaten </em> her. It was impossible to believe, but the evidence was right in front of him: A massive stomach only slightly bigger than a minivan distended from his torso, its Amazonian contents packed in nice and tightly enough to where he could see her outlined form as she wiggled around to get comfortable… and in the process, driving Jack's libido up the wall. A quiet moan escaped him as he instinctively bucked his hips upwards - God, she felt <em> good </em>in there! </p><p> </p><p><em> "I told you it'd be fine." </em> Arcee's teasing voice spoke up from within. <em> "How's it feel big guy?~" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh… amazing!" Jack remarked as his whole face lit up once more with a hot blush. "I-I didn't think I'd even be able to do this, but… <em> fuck." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Settle down big guy, and just enjoy the moment. We're gonna have some FUN with this after we get back~." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The young man felt as though his ears were about to blow steam with how hot they were getting even as he slowly nodded in response. He couldn't really move anyways so he just rested his body against his stomach, enjoyed the warmth of the campfire and the squirms of his partner, and let out a soft sigh of contentment. </p><p> </p><p>"...I love you Arcee."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you too Jack~." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(Omake: I Like Big Autobutts)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Arcee blinked as she heard a rumbling noise all around her, like someone was revving a motor, yet more organic. Humans didn't have those though, so what… and then it clicked. Humans had this thing called a 'digestive system' that made that kind of noise when they were breaking down their organic fuel. But, surely it couldn't break <em> her </em>down though, right? Her certainty would plummet as she began to feel a liquid start to pool below her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Jack? I think your… body is trying to melt me." She spoke up awkwardly. Her only response was a muffled snoring noise - he'd fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh scrap."</p><p> </p><p>She tried to push her way out as the liquid was rising around her legs, but slimey walls that surrounded her offered no grip and only stretched even when she put all her strength into her limbs. The liquid was starting to tingle as half of her was submerged, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight, her struggles growing more frantic as she grunted.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Jack! I'm not food!" She growled out as most of the stomach was rapidly filled up with digestive enzymes; she could see the paint on her armor plating starting to peel off, and her more exposed servos were getting numb. She couldn't believe what was happening to her: sure, her armor was by far amongst the weakest of Team Prime’s when it came to durability, but she was still tough in her own right. Yet this fleshy little human that she'd grown fond of enough to call a partner, and even a lover, was mercilessly processing her fast enough to make a Scraplet blush, working over her curvy frame in a constant onslaught that wouldn’t stop until he’d broken down every part of her into… <em> nutrients! </em></p><p> </p><p>And the weirdest part of it all? The honest truth of it was… she was enjoying herself. The process wasn't painful, her confines were still soft and warm, and the steady heartbeat above her gave her peace and comfort. Why was she even trying to struggle? She'd just hurt Jack if she managed to get out on her own, and she'd never forgive herself for that. Her arms came back down to curl around her legs, and a sigh left her mouth as she contemplated her options.</p><p> </p><p>"As… as long as it's with him, then I'm ok with this."</p><p> </p><p>She closed her optics and let Jack's body take its course with her as she was completely submerged in stomach acids. Outside, her frame began to visibly soften up over the course of minutes, her armor and hard metal limbs proving no match for the young man's gut. Eventually, her frame would collapse in on itself, and Jack's dome of a stomach would smooth out as the metallic mush was processed into something much more liquid… and than it began to shrink.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed impossible how fast Jack's digestive system was processing the Autobot, but the fact of the matter was that he was visibly growing with an inhuman speed. His pants were torn apart as his 6 foot frame shot up to be even taller than Arcee's own body - an even 22 feet tall. Arms and legs twice as wide as her were made soft with a thick layer of fat, yet concealed tectonic muscles that were necessary to hold up his new bulk. The last traces of the two wheeler gurgled away from his belly and into his intestines to be absorbed, still large and soft as it was made entirely out of fat, but nowhere near as big as it had been, 'only' as big as a cow. Looking over behind him revealed that the young man's back was broad and powerfully built with rippling musculature - like he could snap his former partner in half if he tried hard enough. Lower down below revealed wide hips that outshined Arcee's own by a solid three feet, with powerful yet soft thighs to match - each as thick as truck tires. His ass seemed to take a large brunt of all those nutrients as it wobbled about innocently like jello; two enormous, wobbling orbs of pure fat each the size of a car that could easily bury a Cybertronian's head in between them. His crotch hadn't been untouched either, as his ottoman-sized testicles sloshed about with what had to be several dozen gallons of fresh cum that bubbled softly with how hot his crotch was. And to top it all off was the absolute monster of a cock hanging from in between his legs: A solid six feet in length and two feet in width, despite the fact that it was soft, it was practically a lethal weapon in its own right. And despite this utterly baffling and ludicrous amount of weight gain, Jack still slept soundly, unaware of his changes. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He'd wake up about an hour later when his phone, having miraculously survived the whole process, began to ring loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Bluuuuugh, where -<em> URP!- </em>am I?" He groaned groggily as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked around; yea, he was still in the forest, and he was still near a slowly dying campfire. Arcee's pointy shinguards were still there...but where was the rest of her?</p><p> </p><p>And than he looked down at himself, and his eyes practically exploded out of his head as he realized just how <em> big </em>he was. He was huge! What had happened after he'd eaten Arcee?! And where was she?!</p><p> </p><p>...Wait…</p><p> </p><p>"...Ohhhh craaaaaaaaap." Jack swore as he clutched his head and closed his eyes like this was just a really bad dream - Like he could actually turn a giant robot into God only knows how many hundreds of pounds of fat! Sadly, it wasn't a dream as his stomach loudly <em> glorped </em> in response, and he sighed dejectedly as he looked down at himself in shame. He slowly stood up, wincing as his gargantuan ass cheeks wobbled softly and clapped against each other, while a little moan escaped him as the oversized and over <em> stuffed </em>nuts hanging down below were squeezed between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Arcee…" He muttered softly. How the hell was he going to explain this to his mom and the others?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey, don't fret big guy. I'm certainly enjoying the show~." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girliest <em> squeak </em>would escape Jack's throat as he heard a familiar voice inside his own head. His first instinct was to whip his head around in shock for a few moments before 'common sense' reached him and he stopped. Hesitantly, he whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "...Arcee?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "In the metal big guy. Or I guess it's in the flesh now, not that I'm complaining~." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack gulped hard. "I am soooooo sorry for this. I didn't even think I could digest you! God, I'm a fucking id-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm just gonna stop you right there before you really get the train going. Sure, I don't have a body anymore, but hey, I'm alive right?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He paused. "...Yea?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yea. And I'm a part of you, so I'd say that's worth getting nice and bulky off of me~. Damn, I didn't think I'd be so filling for a little guy like you~." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Jack's whole face was turning neon red once more. He slowly hefted his gut up with both hands and jostled it around, making it slosh noisily - God, he'd actually kill for a belly rub from someone right now. And there was no way in hell he'd be able to return to school, much less public, like this. Hell, he didn't even have the luxury of 'offloading' his fresh batch of cum into a hot girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"....So now what do we do?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Now? Well, we go home first and get chewed out by Ratchet for fucking my body up.Then, you have to handle the fallout of your mom seeing… this." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Shit."</p><p> </p><p><em> "...And we'll do it together." </em> She gently assured him. Jack couldn't help but smile softly as he nodded softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Together."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>